The invention relates to a safety mechanism for a carriage insertable into the load space of a vehicle. Such a carriage or cart, usually comprises two tiltable arms each having a wheel secured to the free end thereof. The wheel carrying arms are secured to a frame supporting a loading platform. The wheel supporting arms are tiltable about a generally horizontal, rotational axis disposed at a respective outer side of the frame. At least one roller is secured at the front portion of the vehicle to project below the loading platform. Locking means are provided for locking the arms in their lowered position. The locking means release the arms for an upward tilting when the carriage is not loaded.
The above described carriage has found widespread acceptance since it is well adapted for insertion into the loading space of a vehicle, for example a station wagon, thereby greatly facilitating the loading and unloading of goods, especially when such goods are relatively heavy or when the goods must be transported to a location which cannot normally be reached by the car itself.
However, there is room for improvement, especially with regard to the locking mechanism which is intended to hold the carriage leg supporting arms in a locked position when the carriage is loaded and not yet inserted into the load space of a vehicle.